


Into the Nothing

by TaraSulahn (ArcaBunny)



Series: Andraste on Fire [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Codex Entry, F/M, Goodbyes, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaBunny/pseuds/TaraSulahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grey Wardens face the Calling.</p><p>A series of letters and codex entries following King Alistair and The Hero of Ferelden heading to the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dearest Arimea,

I hope this letter finds you well, or finds you at all for that matter. You are a hard woman to find and I’m sure your seneschal would thank me to stop pestering him with these bloody missives. I would have, if this wasn’t a grave matter.

I am sorry to tell you that my time is almost up.

The nightmares started almost a month ago. At first I feared another blight was coming, but there has been no archdemon so far. Now I feel it when I’m awake, like claws in the back of my mind dragging me down into the dark. I’m sorry to be so maudlin when it is so rare for you to hear from me.

I know we promised to find each other and say goodbye before the end, but with the state of affairs at the moment, I fear this will be my last chance.

I want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you and I will continue to love you until my last breath. I’m sorry for the way it all turned out. I thought we would be together forever, hoped we would be, even when circumstances demanded otherwise. I hope I have been a good king and that the sacrifice of our love has been worth it for the world you saved. I know it hasn’t always felt it to me.

Forgive me for rambling so, for all I know you are happy with the Wardens and glad to have palmed me off on Anora (Thanks for that by the way) I know I wasn’t the best Warden, but I would have liked to have stayed with you as long as you would have me.

I fear this letter isn’t solely for my whining however. I know you cannot take sides in political machinations but I must ask a boon. With the destruction of the Divine Conclave, the rebel mages in Redcliffe, the dereliction of the Templars and the rise of this Inquisition, Ferelden is as unstable as ever. It seems this blighted country will never be at peace. 

Anora will be a capable regent until Duncan comes of age, but she is her father’s daughter and I would feel better knowing that there would be someone there to temper her more cutthroat tactics of government. I suppose I’m asking you to take a leave of absence from the Wardens and clean up my mess again, sorry. I remember how much you loved dealing with the nobles of the Landsmeet and how friendly you and Anora became in the time you weren’t at each other’s throats (my wit does not seem to come across as well on paper, please be assured this is sarcasm and that I understand how colossal a favour I am asking of you)

Please consider this the last request of a dying man you once loved.

I pray that when your time comes, many many years from now, we find each other at the makers side.

Yours forever,

Alistair

\- A letter addressed to Warden Commander Arimea Surana found in The Shattered Shield Inn on the outskirts of Kirkwall dated early 9:41 Dragon. The seal of King Alistair Therin of Ferelden was unbroken.


	2. Chapter 2

Loveliest Nightingale,

I thought you would want to know, if you didn’t already, that an old friend recently paid a visit to the Royal Palace. Most unusual wouldn’t you say?

The servants say she was most abrupt with the Queen and her visit was very brief. I doubt her saddle had time to grow cold before she was once more on the road.  
She did not even take the time to visit her beloved accomplice of old. My heart is wounded as you can no doubt imagine.

Joking aside, this does not bode well, especially considering the recent departure of the good king. I have no further information regarding his whereabouts, but I can assure you his children will remain safe under my protection.

Should you have any further need of me for anything at all please do not hesitate to write, ideally in explicit detail.

Your dedicated Crow


	3. Chapter 3

Date: 24th Justinian 9:41 Dragon

Time: 3rd bell past noon

Location: Commons

Nature of incident: Alleged affray involving Mines Commander and squad of guards posted to Deep Roads entrance. Suspect appears to be Grey Warden judging from witness description of armour and intended destination. Suspect was apprehended by guards while attempting to enter Deep Roads without Deshyr authorisation. Suspect appeared agitated and did not respond to Mines Commander, resulting in guards attempting to take her into custody. Suspect resisted with both physical violence and magic before escaping into Deep Roads.

Victim(s): 7 guardsmen who chose not to be named.

Injuries: 3 counts of broken ribs, 9 blackened eyes, 1 sprained wrist, 1 dislocated shoulder, 1 broken nose, 7 singed beards.

Fatalities: 1 Nug (Wrangler Boemor to be compensated)

Description of perpetrator(s): Female. Slight (possibly elven?) Mage wearing armour, staff and one hand sword which reportedly crackled with lightning.

Evidence: Scorch marks outside Deep Roads entrance, visual injuries sustained by guards, one lathered horse in Warden colours found abandoned in Hall of Heros.

Witness(es): Garen (Smith Caste),Unna (Servant Caste), Kasche (Artisan Caste), Orlinda (Merchant Caste)

 

\- Orzimmar city guard report


	4. Chapter 4

Chamberlain,

It is imperative you locate and secure the Mabari and the Fox immediately. 

My last reports indicate they have a three day head start on you. During a previous visit the Fox found a camp at Ortan Thaig, I would begin searching there. I have sent a map with a different runner; you should receive it within the hour.

Neither Mabari or Fox know about Corypheus and his ability to emulate the Calling. They will believe it to be true and will be taking no precautions for their safety. Ensure you take as many men and supplies as possible.

We need them both to combat the Elder One.

Bring them safely to Skyhold with all haste.

 

Sister Nightingale

 

\- A letter found amongst paperwork on the desk of Gragham Talva, secretary to Dulin Forender Second of House Harrowmont, shortly after his disappearance


	5. Chapter 5

King Alistair was here! 9:41 Dragon

 

Alistair & Arimea forever

 

Facing the Dark together since 9:30 Dragon

 

Darkspawn suck

 

Let’s have a bit more dying please!

 

Wardens licked lampposts here

 

If you’re reading this you’re probably a darkspawn

 

In war, Victory. In peace, Vigilance. In death, Sacrifice.

\- A series of crude carvings in the walls of the Deep Roads at varying intervals


	6. Chapter 6

I found a diary like this on my very first expedition to the Deep Roads. I thought it was madness, who was going to find it down here? Then again the woman who wrote it was mad, maybe I’m mad too. That would explain a lot.

It is strange, I know I am going to die soon, that I will never see the sun again and that my body will never be found and yet I feel relieved.

I was once told that my true test would never end. But this is the end and we face it together. I am thankful to whichever god or gods saw fit to let us hear the Calling at the same time. The thought of him dying alone down here is unendurable. To have these last few days at his side and nights in his bed are a gift beyond measure.

It is not the storybook ending I know we hoped for while we fought the blight. We were young and foolish and had no notion of the sacrifices that would be demanded of us in the line of duty.

Even knowing I could not keep him for myself, I was selfish enough to demand he live and I was too afraid to die. We may have unleashed more evil upon the world via Morrigan’s womb but we will not be there to see it. I had to know he lived and that he loved and that he smiled, even if that life was not with me, that those smiles were for another. And that was his dream, to live and love with a family. So much I could not do for him.

I wish I could have found the cure, I was searching for a way to cleanse the blood of our brothers and sisters while he was giving Anora sons and daughters. But bitterness and regrets mean little now that the end is so near.

He stood in front of me, shield raised high in every battle from the day we met to the day I left him. 

In battle he was my bulwark, but in life I couldn’t save him.  
Not from Eamon’s machinations  
Not from Goldanna’s scorn  
Not from Anora’s disdain  
Not from the Calling  
And not from the Hurlock Alpha’s axe.

I held him in my arms and kissed his lips, still tacky with his own blood. I whispered sweet promises of our life together when I join him in the fade. I watched the life and love and laughter slip from his eyes as his final breath left his lungs. I burned his body until it was ash.

If I could set fire to the very stone around me I would. Let the darkspawn and the archdemons burn in their barrows, let the earth crumble above and Ferelden fall into the abyss, and let the Maker himself see what His negligence has wrought. 

With Alistair’s death the sun has set on Thedas and I will not live to see another dawn.

\- Excerpt from the diary of Warden Commander Arimea Surana discovered by Inquisition Scouts in the Deep Roads 14 days south east of Orzammar. Found alongside the remains of approximately 30 darkspawn and one set of heavy Dragonbone armour, presumably belonging to King Alistair I of Ferelden and what appears to be a petrified rose on a chain. Further darkspawn corpses found leading away from Orzammar until the road was blocked by rubble. No sign of Warden Commander Surana, Hero of Ferelden, were found.


End file.
